Silent Rebellion (book three)
by OhMyMockingjay
Summary: A war has been started against the Rebellions and the Capitol to fight for a new capitol. Lives have been taken and so has love. When Finnick Odair finds out the love of his life is dead. He must fulfill her dream for a better capitol. But he is missing one little thing. His baby. When the capitol takes the only thing, he has left what will he do.


Silent Rebellion

A war has been started against the Rebellions and the Capitol to fight for a new capitol. A saner capitol. Lives have been taken and so has love. When Finnick Odair finds out the love of his life is dead. He must fulfill her dream for a better capitol. But he is missing one little thing. His baby. When the capitol takes the only thing, he has left what will he do. How will he find her? And what will happen if he starts to see ghosts will he know what to do or will he go off the edge.

(song: in the arms of the angel)

-"She!" I said pointing to Eliza. "Is not stupid. She is my daughter. And I love her very much. She is what's left of Iza the girl who saved us all from an destructive Capitol she is a Miracle the best thing to happen to me ever since the day I met Iza."- Finnick Odair

- "Today we give thanks to the girl who led us to Victory in Silence. Today we give thanks to

The Silent Rebellion." -Katniss

Part one

The hurt

The phone line was cut. Her last words where her own name. Iza Reffile. I sat there and put my head in my hands. A hand patted my back there was an explosion some where off in the distance. I believe she had a little time left and I hope we found her soon.

"It's going to be fine. She is going to be fine." Someone said to me." I nodded and get up.

I cannot believe I'm losing the one thing I have left besides my baby which Katniss was protecting. We all dismiss from the phone and I walk up to Katniss.

"Alright Katniss I think she would want me to have the baby now you had her for six months that's enough." I said she stared at me.

"I thought you where looking after your own baby." I shook my head.

"No she gave you the baby last."

"Uh not my baby Finnick." Then I exploded

"Are you saying that my baby girl has been missing for six months!" she looked around and so did I. I ran off going into my room trying to see if my baby was hiding someplace.

"Eliza! Eliza! Where are you baby girl!" there was no crying no cooing just nothing I run up to Haymitch.

"Haymitch!" I yell.

"If one more person yells my name…what!"

"Have you seen Eliza?"

"Now is that the name of you baby." I nod. "Ew. a little Iza running around. Maybe she has taken after her mother and took vow of silence." I stare at him

"So that's a no." I said frustrated.

"No." he said.

"What?"

"The question is if I have seen you child yes I have."

"Oh good where is she." He sighed.

"With her mom."

"What! The capitol has my baby! What the… no way." He nodded.

" the baby was last in her arms not Katniss's."

"I swear she told Katniss to have the baby." He shook his head

"no I heard the cooing and saw her in her arms when she was taken. I tried to warn her…" he trailed off. How could I let this happen? The capitol isn't going to take any thing from me. Not my fiancé, not my baby, not my hope and definitely not my future.

"We need to find them now!"

"Everyone is trying their hardest Finnick we know lives are at stake ok what more do you want."

"I want her to be ok. And my baby too." He sighed got up and left. Everything was completely fine a year ago and now people don't know what to do. We need Iza. As I walk around in panic Katniss says.

"Calm down Finnick did you find her?"

"Yea with the capitol."

"Damn." She said. Then the guy named Gale ran up to Katniss, looked between her and me, and said.

"We think we got them."

"Who." Katniss said

"The capitol." We all run to the main station.

"There in one of the unknown islands." Peeta said.

"The Capitol is chicken they're hiding from us, why don't they show their face and fight like a man!" I said.

"no we will go in after them do an surprise attack." Peeta said. I nod

"and get my fiancé and baby back." Peeta nods. So we leave our hiding spots and we go in. when we get there we land only 100 feet away the rest we walk. I grab my tridents and we sneak in. Katniss shoots one of them with her arrow then another. Using the guns from the hotel Haymitch shoots someone and another. I stare at him.

"we where going for a quite attack." I said. He just rolls his eyes and keeps shooting. I look around to see if I can find Iza while everyone else was fighting. I see a small room. I enter it. there was no one in it but someone who was tied up.

"Iza!" I start to run toward her but stop short when I see the blood surrounding her. Then at the top of my lungs I scream

No! Iza! No! Not my love! No!" I run up to her and I hold her lifeless body in my arms. Tears ran down my face as I see her no longer shining blue eyes. Then there was a stir. "Hello?" I said.

"You found her good for you. Now how would you like to join her." I turn around to see President snow coming at me. But he stopped then he fell on his knees then onto his face. I notice there was an arrow protruding from his back. I look up and see Katniss.

"I'm so sorry." She said. I sighed.

"it's not your fault." I said looking down. The chances are if the got her the have my baby. How dare they take away the things I love? There are going to be major consequences. And innocent people are going to die.

Part two

The ghost

Once we killed the last of the Peacekeepers. Whom I say where not doing a good job of keeping peace. We back on out of there and head back to our hovercraft. I sit in my room with my head in my hands. Then the door opened.

"Hey." I looked up and saw Katniss.

"Hey." I said. She just stood there starring at me. "Can I help you with something." I asked her.

"I'm sorry."

"I told you it's not your fault."

"Yea I know but…" she trailed off. I sighed. "Are you going to be ok?" I shrugged. "She would want you to be ok." I nod. Then Peeta comes in.

"Where all having a feast if you want to come." He said to Katniss. "Finnick are you ok?" I shook my head. The Katniss whispered something to Peeta and he mouthed oh. I sighed again.

"You want to come to the feast." Katniss asked. I shook my head.

"Nah I'm just going to bed." I climb into the bed. The same bed that only six months ago Iza slept in right next to Eliza, I stated to cry. I cried all throughout the night. My soul could not believe they where both gone. She was the only one of her kind. No other girl could have ever been like her. She seemed so jovial but I knew that not how she felt. I wonder if she was scared to die. I wonder if they tortured her or if her death was quick and painless. I cried some more wishing she were here. Then I hear a commotion. I sit up. Then there was a rustle in my bed. Was some one in my bed? I get up turn on the light. There was no one in my bed. When I turn around to turn off the lights, I see Iza.

"Iza!" she just made a face at me and stared at me. She was wearing her gray sweater and her black sweats. Her long black hair fell slightly in her face. "Iza! I thought you where dead!" I try to hug her but she moved out of the way. "What's wrong?" I asked her. she just looks at me then she skipped out the door. Funny thing she didn't even open the door. I follow her then I loose her. "Iza?" I said I hear humming. I decide to follow the humming. Then I listen closer it's the same melody Iza sang to Eliza tears begin to sting my eyes. when I finally find her she was standing by the door to exit the hover craft. She was humming. "Iza you know the capitol took our baby." She stopped humming and looked at me. "She is dead." She crossed her arms at me. Then she pointed outside. "not sure what that has to do with our dead baby." She looked down then she leaned close into me and touched my face. I saw a vision of what looked like the capitol. Then a basement, a small box. Then I hear the crying of a little baby. When I came too I was so confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" I ask her. but when I look around, she was gone.

"Iza? Iza!" then someone comes out of his or her room.

"Finnick?" They say it sounded like Peeta.

"Yea."

"What are you doing out here at this time of night

?"

"Iza was out here." I told him." There was a silence.

"I thought she was dead." He said.

"Me too."

"So she's alive!" Peeta said.

"I think so I just saw her…" then I run into him. "Whoa your there."

"Yup."

"She was right here a minuet ago now she's gone." There was more silence. Then the light was turned on. Enobaria was standing there.

"What's going on out here you guys are making so much noise."

"Iza." I said.

"Who what about her." she said

"She's around here somewhere."

"Iza!" I yell.

"Yo! Your goanna wake the dead." Enobaria said.

"Maybe he already has." Peeta says. I sigh.

"Your right maybe I'm seeing things sorry I woke you guys up." Enobaria just went back to her room. Peeta shrugged and said.

"Hey, you've been through a lot, you need some rest." I nod and go to bed.

That night my dream started out beautifully. I was walking along the sand of the beach letting the waves hit my feet gently. In my hand was Iza and in her arms was Eliza. We where all walking upon the beach. When all of a sudden Iza got on a boat and started to drift away. I tried to call out her name but no sound was coming from my voice. They where drifting further and further way from me. I keep trying to call out there names but yet again no sound. They where drifting away into a whirlpool then they started to sink. I kept trying to scream out there name but no sound would leave my mouth. I woke up in a daze and confused about where I was. Then I remembered where I was and what was going on. The heartache comes back once more when I realized the people I love most are gone. And they are never coming back. Tears started to fall down my face again. Could I really go on without them? I sighed. Then I get up out of bed.

I rub my face with water from the bathroom. I was really considering not living anymore. I sighed once again. If I die, I could see Iza, Mags and Eliza. I wonder if there's any bullets left in my gun. I go and find it. It was placed underneath the bed I take it out. I check to see if there are any bullets in the gun. There was just one. I put it back in and load it. I take the safety off and I sit there thinking. Just thinking. I put it too my head. Then the door open

"Finnick Katniss…dude what are you doing!"

"I cant take it its only been two days and I'm going haywire."

"Don't resolve to that there in a better place dude! It's not your time." He said running over to me. I broke down crying. He patted my back.

" I have nothing to live for they where my everything! I don't care what anyone said about her she was different and not afraid to be herself and now she is gone!" I take the gun to my head again.

"No! Don't do anything that stupid." He takes the gun away from me. Then Katniss comes in.

"Gale I did you find him?" she looks over at me with a questioning look. At this moment, I did not care who saw me like this. I just wanted to die.

"He finally cracked." Gale said. He gave the gun to Katniss then she looked at me. "this was pointed at his head when I walked in.

"Finnick?"

"Should we call someone."

"Get the nurse" Katniss said. The next thing I know. Some one was handing a round pill. They told me to take it that it will help me to sleep tonight. I shook my head and whispered.

"I don't want to wake up again, ever again." The nurse got up then she came back with some Broth and water.

"You should at least eat something. I take a couple of sips of the water. Then I start to feel very tired. I lay down and my eyes begin to close then I enter a land of undisturbed sleep.

When I wake, it was dark. But I feel some ones arms around me. I don't know who it was but I brush their hair. Then they say in a very light and drifty voice.

"You still mean every thing to me."

"Iza?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"I can't do it I cant live without you." She moves, and then she is no longer next to me. She turns on the light. Like last night, she was very wispy.

"Yea, yea you can." I shook my head.

"It's too hard the heartache the pain the tears. I miss you too much my love."

"You can make it trust me."

"How."

"You have the part of us."

"What." She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you." she said.

"What you mean I have the part of us."

"In the basement." She said then she started to fade.

"where are you going."

"I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"What how am I even seeing you?" then she was gone. That was it have I finally lost my mine. I think I have. I go back to sleep and when I wake up in the morning, I look around I see Plutarch come in he says,

"Finnick we are very concern about you."

"Who?'

"All of us."

"What."

"We are concern about you."

"Oh."

"Someone said that they said that you where talking to Iza."

'She was here last night." He shook his head.

"That cannot be she is dead."

"Oh." I say again.

"Finnick we think that you should just rest a while you know get time to get your mental state back."

"What?'

"Just go back to sleep Finnick."

"Ok." So I do. And this time when I fall asleep my dream this time wasn't any nightmare. It was just plain confusing. It was just like the vision I had the night before. There was I was walking in the Capitol and then I find a hidden door the door went all the way s down into some basement. It was dark and cold. And quite then that's when I heard it. Eliza's Cry. I knew it was her cry. No baby on earth cried like her.

"Eliza!" I call. Yet, it was too dark I could not see a thing. I use my hearing to guide me. The crying gets louder and louder. I approach to what seems like a small box.

"Eliza!" I called again. Then the crying stopped suddenly. Then a small T.V turned on randomly. On the T.V screen, I see a family. There was a father and a daughter, they looked very happy. I looked closer at the screen and focused harder on the characters. Then I realized that the father was I and the little girl was Eliza. but how? When I woke, again I sat up strait. I looked around for anybody. Iza was trying to tell me something but what could it be.

"Iza! Iza!" I called out but she didn't appear. I sat there alone. It was getting dark so she would be here soon I would just have to wait. Therefore, I did when it was pitch dark in my room there was a cough and then the lights turned on. And there was Iza."

"Iza!" I call. She smiled at me.

"Is there some thing you want to tell me?" she nodded. "Are you going to talk."

"Yes." She said.

"Ok tell me."

"My love I cannot tell you have to figure this out your self."

"Why."

"I don't know that just the way it is when you're dead." She laughed. "You are really close once you fond out what it is I'm trying to tell you your heart your soul your mind will be at piece.

"Everyone thinks I'm going insane. Well I am seeing a dead person."

"Some times some things need to be broken in order to be fixed."

"Who told you that."

"Mags."

"Oh how is she tell her I miss her."

"She's great we all miss you Finnick." There was a silence.

"I wish I could join you guys."

"You will one day when your time has come my love think about it…she is with you…she needs you think where do you find her." I thought about it and when I looked over at her, she was gone.

"You could of least turn out the lights." Then the lights went out. I sighed thinking about everything she has told me.

"Who is she? She is with me." The Capitol the basement the crying of Eliza. Could she be Eliza? Then it dawned on me.

Eliza was trapped in a box in the basement in the main Building in the Capitol.

Part 3

The Rebellion

I got strait up out of bed. And went into Katniss's room.

"Katniss's we have to move into the capitol." She stirred. "Katniss!" I try to shake her but she just mumbles. I roll my eyes. I guess I was on my own. I go into my room and I pack a bag. The journey should not take to long. I just had to go throughout the remains of district 13 then through the woods then though the remains of District 12 and a little more further down then I'll be home free. If there is any chance of me finding my little girl, I will go out and find her. When I was a bout to leave, I hear some one say

"Finnick where are you going." It sounded like Peeta.

"Oh, out." I said.

"You woke me now what do you want?" that Sounded like Katniss.

"Uh never mind I don't want to waste your time." I said.

"Ok." She said and I'm amusing she did a eye roll.

"Why would you think it would waste our time if you wanted to wake us up and tell us something.

"No you guys already think I'm insane."

"Is it about Iza?" Peeta asked

"Yea." I said.

"What about her now." Katniss said.

"Nothing it really doesn't involve you anyway." I said

"it must if you tried and wake Katniss." Peeta pointed out. I sighed I really did not want to tell them. They already thought I lost my mind. Even I thought I lost my mind.

"I saw Iza again."

"Mhm.

"She told me that Eliza is alive in the basement in the Main building in the capitol." There was silence. Then one of them went back into the room then shortly came back out and said.

"I'm ready for an adventure." It was Peeta.

"Huh."

"If you daughter is alive I want to be there." Katniss made a scowling noise. "you don't have to come if you don't want to." She went into the room then came back out in a short time and said.

"Lets go." I handed each one of them a flashlight and we where on our way.

We snuck out of the hovercraft and started out in the reminds of District 13. I stepped on something that looked like an old burned doll. I sighed. I wonder how many people have died to overthrow the capitol. We enter the grassy floors of the woods. We sneak through quietly until we here a rustle.

"What was that." Peeta asked

"Who should I know!" I said

"Well maybe I was asking Katniss.

"no I have no idea what that was either but stay low you guys I have a feeling we aren't alone in here." So we do we stay low and quite we make it halfway though the woods until I feel a sting in my arm.

"ow." Peeta said. "something bite my leg"

"you too." I said

"Same over here." Katniss said I go and reach to where the bite was and then I realize that was not a bit it was a dart.

"Run we aren't alone in these woods." They looked at me confused until they notice there own darts. We ran our fastest with me in the lead Katniss following me behind and Peeta taking up the rear. I kept on feeling stinging all throughout my body. Then my arm goes num and is completely useless. I look back to see how Katniss and Peeta are doing and I see Peeta Crawling for an unconscious Katniss. I run back to them but I fall. I try to crawl using my good arm but every thing was going numb and black.

When I wake up everything is dark and cold. I try to move but I am tied. I hear a moan to my side.

"Katniss, Petta?" I said.

"Mmm." She said.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yea. I guess so." There was a gasp next to Katniss.

"Where am I?" Peeta said.

"Peeta?" Katniss said.

"Yea. Katniss where is Finnick?"

"I'm Right here." I said.

"Good where all here." Katniss said

"But where?" Peeta said

"I don't have the answer to everything."

"Yes you are." A voice said the voice had a real harsh thick Accent I could tell they where not form here.

"Who are you?" Peeta asked. The lights turned on and I could see a man with long black hair and a black trench coat. Sunglass coved his face.

"That is not important what is important is that I find your leader."

"Who."

"Your leader the one who brought down the gates and kept us out. the one called Iza Reffile."

"She is dead." Peeta said.

"Lies surely you must have you leader now tell me where she is you will all die!"

"Dead gone bye-bye no more." I said.

"Then who is your leader." Then it dawned on me that we did not have a President.

"No one." I said. "Look we just want to find my baby." He said something in another language. Then another guy came out holing a baby. He sat her down on a table.

"you mean this one."

"Eliza!" the baby cooed. "let her go!" I yell.

"not until you tell us who and where is your leader." Peeta and Katniss looked at me. I sighed.

"Me is me you want." I said. They took Katniss, Peeta, and threw them out of the Building. They man left into another room. I look around and I find our weapons. I see Eliza sanding in a corner. Standing? What was she doing standing at six months old? I do something that I learn in training. It is where you fall back becomes very calm and you are able to slip out of any tight grip or whatever. I never had to use it until now. And it works. I sneak over to my tridents and grab one. I wait for the guy tome back and when he does I stab my trident through his back. He falls over in his pool of blood. The other men hear this commotion they come running in. I take Peeta's knife, slit one of the men's throats, and watch him fall. The last man was charging at me so I stab him in his guts. I twist and turn the knife as it remains in his intestines. Then I pick up my baby and get the hell out of there. When I exit Peeta and Katniss look at me.

"Finnick!" Peeta says

"You got all of those people in there by your self?" I nod. "How?'

" When you have inspiration it all just comes to you. She needs a father and I'm not going any where." I said holding Eliza in my arms.

"Oh how cute." Peeta says and holds her. She begins to yawn. Then a Hovercraft comes in and picks us up.

When we enter Haymitch yells.

"Why did you guys do that? That was completely stupid.!" I turn to him with a sleeping Eliza in my hands.

"She!" I said pointing to Eliza. "Is not stupid. She is my daughter. And I love her very much. She is what's left of Iza the girl who saved us all from an destructive Capitol she is a Miracle the best thing to happen to me ever since the day I met Iza." Then Effie comes over and hold Eliza.

"Look who's so cute." Effie said, then Eliza began to cry.

"that reminds me we need a president." I said.

One year later

"Today we give thanks to those who set us free." President Katniss said. "Who cost their lives to free ours. Therefore, we no longer have to live in fear. We no longer loose innocent peoples lives. We no longer have the games. Today we give thanks to Iza Reffile. For setting us, all free here in Panem. She saved our lives by take hers. We give thanks to that girl who never spoke. To us She will never be just some girl. Today we give thanks to the girl who led us to Victory in Silence. Today we give thanks to

The Silent Rebellion."

We all put up one finger as a symbol as we are no longer made up of 13 individual districts but we are one. I look at my daughter. The most precious thing in the world. I held her in my arms as she cooed. I look at her tan colored skin her Bronze colored hair and her blue eyes. Then I see her the girl who never said a word to any one all her life but me. I also see another girl the Miracle that I hold in my arms. She was truly an angel. She is the Reincarnation of the girl who never spoke. Eliza Odair is the Reincarnation of Iza Reffile.


End file.
